


with no one else

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky Rubio: incredibly good looking, 6’4”.<br/>Jared Spurgeon: straight, married, not actually 5’9”.<br/>Marco Scandella: has an active fantasy life, needs to get laid, 6’2.5”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with no one else

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. Unbetaed. I guess this is set last season because of one basketball reference, but not at any specific point in the year.

Good game tonight, a shootout win on the road, not great, but a solid game. Marco wasn't on for any goals against, which is enough that he feels pretty good about himself. Sometimes it’s healthy to have a low bar. Having high standards can be fucking miserable.

He's getting ready for bed, feeling pretty damn good. Tomorrow's a travel day, with a flight in the morning, and practice after they touch down. Tonight is just another night in a hotel room where he's too restless to sleep but has nothing to do. He never has anything to do. He needs a fucking hobby.

It's still weird having a room all to himself — nice, but weird. He can do whatever the fuck he wants! But he had gotten used to putting up with the habits of whoever he was rooming with, which was Spurg, more often than not. Spurg liked the bed closer to the door, and would never agree to watch cooking shows. That doesn't matter anymore, because they both have their own rooms. 

There's only one bed in here and Marco can do whatever the fuck he wants on it. He can watch people make food on tv. He can jerk off super obviously, in bed with the lights on, not just in the shower, or under the covers pretending that they’re both asleep.

There's something neat about being able to jerk off in bed with the lights on — something extremely satisfying — it’s the best thing to happen to his sex life in ages. That’s so sad.

Even though now he has awesome privacy for jerking off now it doesn't mean he never gets lonely sometimes. He shouldn’t though. It isn’t like they don’t hang out. Not being roommates doesn’t mean they aren’t friends. It’s just different, and change is the enemy of complacency and complacency is the friend of questionable routines and Marco loves questionable routines! So yeah, sometimes he gets lonely.

And sometimes he really loves having some more time to himself.

Like right now: he had a good game, he feels good, he's gonna jerk off, and then hopefully fall asleep. That's the idea anyway. He's gonna to jerk off, and he hopes it will knock him out, but only time will tell.

Right now: jerking off. But what to think about? He's got options.

He's already kind of thinking about Spurg. Thinking about how they aren't roommates anymore nudged him into thinking about why being roommates had always been a bit awkward.

Marco didn't have a crush right from the start — it took a few days before he realized how cute the tiny soft spoken guy at prospect camp on tryout was. Marco realized how cute Spurg is just about the same time he realized what a good player Spurg is. These things are probably related, but Marco has never poked at the idea too much. It could only make things weirder, and they don’t need that. Whatever the reason, Marco definitely left Minnesota with a bit of a crush that summer.

He figured it wouldn't matter that much. There wasn't any guarantee they'd play together again, let alone spend enough time together for it to be a problem. Life’s funny though — since then they've played together a ton, and roomed together, and are pretty good buddies off the ice. Quite a joke. Honestly, Spurg is one of Marco's better friends on the team, which is what makes this kind of weird, and a probably an incredibly terrible idea.

But like… 

Marco didn't know they'd be friends when he started jerking off thinking about Jared Spurgeon. He probably should have stopped ages ago, but at this point it seems pretty pointless. He isn't into Spurg exactly, because Spurg is straight, and married, and tells dad jokes sometimes, which makes sense, cause he's a dad, which goes really well with how he’s straight and married. Marco isn't into dudes who are straight and married. That wouldn't be healthy.

He's into short intense guys with delicate features and dark spiky hair. It's a category. It's about aesthetics. He doesn't actually want to bone _Spurg,_ or at least not this version. Maybe in another world, sure, but this one is Marco's friend, and straight, and married.

Marco can make up this dude in his head, who isn't Spurg, who's _not-Spurg,_ who resembles Spurg, but is someone different. That isn't weird.

It isn't weird as long as Marco isn't putting himself in there. If he was thinking about what it'd be like for him and not-Spurg to be together that'd be weird, because he's never going to have sex with real-Spurg, and he doesn't ever want to think about what it might be like. So he needs to come up with someone else to fantasize about as well.

He's digging through his brain, trying to think of something innocuous — no exes, no former Canadiens players— when he remembers the half of the Timberwolves games he caught on TV a few nights before, which gives him a beautiful idea!

Ricky Rubio is really tall. He's six four, that's an inch and a half taller than Marco, that's so much taller than Spurg. Ricky Rubio has a really good scruffy beard, and bright eyes. Marco's kind of stupidly into him. Marco thought he'd stop having celebrity sports crushes after he got to a place where he's other people's celebrity sports crush, but apparently no, or at least not yet. He's so into Ricky Rubio, it's absurd, he'd be so embarrassed if anyone knew.

And like...Ricky Rubio and the guy who isn't Spurg... that just sounds amazing.

Because like, what if they kissed? Ricky Rubio's so tall, and the guy who isn't Spurg really isn't. The height difference is just really interesting, in a way that kind of makes Marco wince cause he's kissed girls that much shorter than him in clubs. (He doesn't take a lot of girls home, but he likes making out with people in semi public spaces and doing that with a dude would not be a great call). That height difference makes him think of how he has to crane his neck, bend down a lot, make the kiss work somehow.

But his fantasies doesn't have to include awkward kissing! His fantasies can move to a bed, with Ricky Rubio lying down and not-Spurg on top of him. Spurg is so physical on the ice, solid and not letting anyone move him around, pushing back — Marco's really admires that, and might think it’s sexy, in an odd way that doesn’t matter here.

Kissing though — kissing matters. Ricky Rubio's rough beard against Spurg's face, a really strong kiss, heated, almost mean, not like how Marco's seen Jared kiss his wife, way more intense than that. Awesome kissing. Marco is really into kissing, he wishes he was kissing someone right now, instead of alone in a hotel room with his hand on his cock, but whatever, he can think about kissing instead.

Ricky Rubio has really nice bright eyes, that get all crinkly when he smiles. Kissing and looking at those eyes? Marco could be super into it, he could see anyone being super into it.

He thinks of the two of them kissing and grinding, hot and messy, urgent to get off. Marco doesn't know if he wants to think about anything past this point, fucking or blow jobs or anything. That might do more to remind him of things he doesn't have right now than turn him on. He doesn't have anyone to fuck him, or go down on him, just his hand. Hell, he doesn't even have anyone to grind against. He'd die for someone hot and heavy on top of him to press against, even if they don't want to kiss.

It's been way too long since he's picked up, but he's been busy. They've been on the road a lot. Hockey first, anything else a distant second, sex should be way down the list. Except he'd really like to fuck. But hockey first. He's been better about that this year more than ever, and his dedication shows. No hooking up, just solid play, and jerking off to thoughts of Spurg and Ricky Rubio. His life is fine. He's happy with it. Totally.

Ugh. Ricky Rubio has a great beard, and pink lips that would probably look good around a cock. Marco would be very interested in that, he saw a bit of an interview with the sound off recently, and Ricky Rubio has a good intense sports playing face and a great mouth. And Spurg… Marco hangs out with Spurg all the time. And they're both in ice arenas all the time, they're always licking their lips. Marco's spent years hanging out with Spurg while he licks his lips, and he doesn't want to think it's erotic, it's way too commonplace to really be _erotic,_ it's gotten boring, most of the time. But sometimes... Sometimes Spurg sticks his tongue out of the side of his mouth while he thinks about what to say next, or he slides his tongue over his lower lip while Marco's supposed to be suggesting somewhere they could go for lunch, and it just isn't fair. How is Marco supposed to talk when Spurg is doing _that_ with his mouth?

Marco twists his wrist, but keeps an even pace. He doesn't want to tease, but doesn't want to rush either. It's not like he has anything else planned for tonight.

He misses blow jobs. He misses having them, but also giving them, and he _really_ should hook up. Maybe then he'd have less weird fantasies, not that there's anything wrong with this of course. This isn't actually all that weird, in terms of weird shit that people jerk off to. Lots of people have crush on athletes, or their straight married friends. Sure. Marco's had fantasies that are weirder than this, like the thing about the ropes from the rafter’s of the X, and Mikko winning faceoffs.

This is just blowjobs, or that's what it's going to be. Sixty-nining maybe? That isn't something Marco's ever done. It's always seemed overly complicated, and he worries about the height difference. If he cared about real life not just fantasy he'd have to ask if it would even work, but it doesn't matter now, not in his head. It doesn't matter if he understands how the physics or geometry would work, it's all a blurry idea. Spurg and Ricky Rubio sixty-nining, yeah, totally. He thinks he's seen this in porn before, or he's sure he has, at some point, but he can't remember when. He's been watching gay porn since he was like sixteen or something, there's a lot on the internet. Whatever it was didn't leave that much of an impression, but it would totally be hot right? Because getting head is hot, and giving head is hot, so totally this would be doubly hot. The fantasy figures in his mind definitely think that, they're so hot for each other. Ricky Rubio fucking gagging around a cock. Marco's seen Spurg's cock before, not that he tried to look, but it's hard not to notice something. It isn't long, but it's solid, would stretch your mouth full pretty good. But Marco doesn't have to be limited by reality, by things he's seen and knows. What if the guy who really isn't Spurg at all has a huge cock? Sure. Enough to make Ricky Rubio's eyes water when he tries to take it all in, because he wants to take it all in, wants to make it feel so good, wants to be that overwhelmed by the taste and the feel of it, where the whole world is dick in a weird way. 

God Marco needs to pick up. He needs someone who he actually trusts to fuck around with, to do all this with, to fuck him, and maybe cuddle after. That might be nice? Marco hasn't had anyone like that lately, not since...

Ricky Rubio's just devastatingly pretty. It's almost enough to make Marco want to do a better job following the Timberwolves. He totally would, if they weren't a bad team who are going to make themselves worse by trading their best player away. Ricky Rubio isn't their best player, but he sure is their best looking. (Kevin Love's six-eight though. Marco's never hooked up with someone who's way taller than him. That could be worth thinking about sometime, on another night, in another hotel room that’s too quiet without any company.)

One time Marco called Spurg pretty, but they were kind of drunk and Spurg said thank you, so it wasn't weird. Spurg has excellent manners. He's probably too polite to fuck anyone's face.

Which is why it's a good thing Marco isn't fantasizing about Spurg, who's straight, and married, and Marco's teammate. He's fantasizing about someone who strongly resembles Spurg, only with a bigger cock and less manners. Marco's fantasizing about someone who would be willing to push him around a little, not meanly, just a little bit rough, just how he likes it, only no, not him: Ricky Rubio. Marco's fantasizing about someone who isn't Spurg fucking Ricky Rubio's mouth, which is a really fucking nice thing to think about, but apparently not good enough to stop Marco from getting distracted.

He’s reached the point where can't focus, he can't think clearly, he can't control his thoughts very well. It's alright though, it's just fantasy. No matter what he thinks about no one is going to get hurt. Still, if he wants to be able to look everyone in the eye tomorrow it's probably for the best if he lets the fantasies blur into an uncomplicated composite of a mouth on his cock, not anything specific. He can just concentrate on how it jerking off feels. He's getting close enough that he doesn't need to imagine anything else, he just needs a little bit more friction, a little bit more time alone with his hand.

He has his eyes closed — he's had them shut the whole time, images flickering through his mind like a broken slide projector: glimpses of the last times he's had sex, trying to edit out who it was with so it doesn't seem regrettable, trying to remember a video he saw years ago, all the sounds are gone but he remembers the money shot, he doesn't want to think of the face of anyone he knows, he doesn't care about basketball, his life is really good except for how he never gets laid, they won tonight and he played with Spurg who's great and hot and straight and married. Marco just wants to come, hopefully hard enough to short circuit his brain, enough to send him right to sleep, enough that he won't feel guilty in the morning. That last part is probably a lost cause, but oh well — hard enough to make it seem worth it then, that isn’t asking too much.

Either way, it isn't going to be long now. He can feel it in his balls; it's only one, two strokes, and then he's coming, making a mess of his hand and his stomach. He's breathing heavily, and his mind is blank, for a moment at least. This blankness might be the highlight of his night.

He drags it out as long as he can, stroking himself slowly until he's soft and oversensitive. He should get out of bed and clean up, but instead he runs his hand over his belly, then wipes his it off on the sheets. That's another plus of not having to share a room with anyone — no one's going to know, no one's going to judge him. He can go to sleep gross if he feels like it, which he does.

He turns out the lights and closes his eyes. He isn't going to think about anything, he's just going to fall asleep. He doesn't need to fantasize about anyone falling asleep next to him, the last time he tried that it ended disastrously. (The sleeping next to someone, he's never tried the fantasizing.) He's just going to close his eyes, and think about nothing until he falls asleep, and forget that any of this ever happened, because it never happened, it was only in his head, only ever a fantasy.


End file.
